


daddy's little princess

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Felching, Feminization, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve's Pretty Little Cock, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, daddy!Bucky, i don't know what else to tag?, implied depression, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Attaboy,” Bucky kissed his cheeks, before leaning back, “does my baby want anythin’ else?”Steve met Bucky’s gaze. He could draw Bucky for days, paying attention to every little detail; the way he smiled, the taste of his laugh and the sun in his hair, the way he let it loose after a shower and tied it up neatly for a mission, the way he held Steve close, spoke softly in his ear, made him feel like a princess. He bit his lip shyly at the thought of that.“Princess,” Steve said finally, small, desperate, “I…want to be Daddy’s princess, please.”Bucky’s smile was brighter than ever, a loving, sweet thing. His reaction was instant, “oh baby, sweetheart, of course you are. Kitten, you’ve always been Daddy’s princess.”





	daddy's little princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @greenbergsays' writing, particularly Steve's small little cock, his need for Bucky to, uh, well, stay in him after sex...basically, this was inspired by her writing and then...well, this happened *blushes* 
> 
> I really love her writing, if you haven't read her stuff, please go and do that. It's amazing. And thank you, G for letting me write this and answering all of my asks <3 
> 
> I've read this over so many times, but I am sorry if any mistakes have slipped my notice. 
> 
> So, uh, enjoy! :D

*

Steve was happy.

He was. He had Bucky back. Bucky, who had his memories, those treasured moments of fear, peace, love and family in hues of reds, blues, yellows and the golden flecks of Steve’s hair, the pink glow of his skin and the sound of his laugh. Bucky, who was perfect, who looked after him, held him and listened to him.

Bucky, who had been cleared of all crimes as he’d been under Hydra’s cruel thumb, a prisoner of war rather than the fist of Hydra. He’d reclaimed his name, his life and control of his mind. After the defeat of Thanos and with SHIELD back, Fury cleared Bucky for missions and Steve and Bucky moved back to Brooklyn and bought the house that was in the place of their old apartment. It was larger than anything they could have afforded back then, but they made it their home. And Steve was so incredibly thankful, so damn lucky that Bucky was back with him.

It should be enough.

Bucky kissed him, loved on him and took him out. They did normal couple things, visited art galleries, went to watch films, ate at restaurants and went dancing. Steve started painting again when he had spare time and Bucky loved finding new books to read. It was all so domestic that it made Steve’s heart melt.

Their sex life was great. Steve had the biggest praise kink a person could have, he loved it when Bucky called him _baby doll_ and _baby_ and _sweetheart_ and _darlin’_. Steve loved Bucky’s weight pressing him into the mattress, the feeling of Bucky’s cock inside him, making him feel lighter than air, pressing against his prostate or lying heavy in his mouth. Steve loved being restrained, spanked, being given orders to follow. Bucky had an assortment of toys that he used on Steve, he loved looking after Steve, whether that meant playing with him until he cried and was wrung dry or locking up his pretty little cock, and holding off Steve’s orgasms.

It should be enough.

And yet, something felt off.

Everything was perfect, until Steve said the words _Master_ or _sir_ and it wasn’t that he didn’t want to call Bucky those things and Bucky would never force him to do something he didn’t want to, it was well…they were the wrong titles. When he said _Master_ , at the back of his mind a voice would whisper, _Daddy_. He wanted that, he wanted it so much that he felt it in the pit of his belly. He wanted to be spoiled and Bucky did that, he did.

But that title, it meant something else, something _more_.

He could never bring himself to say it though, because what if Bucky didn’t like it, what if Bucky thought there was something wrong with him, something strange, something immoral, and Steve couldn’t handle that.

So, he bit his tongue.

And it worked.

Well, until Bucky went away on a mission and Steve just…couldn’t stop it from happening. The fear of being alone with his thoughts, the darkness that clouded over his mind, the sinking sensation in his belly and he _dropped_. Steve was terrible at looking after himself, he never had to because Bucky always did it for him.

And his demons always found him when Bucky wasn’t there. The ones that whispered _you’re not good enough_ , _Bucky will leave you_ , _why can’t you just be happy_ , _what’s wrong with you?_ Voices that told him he was a monster, that he was a failure, that Bucky would come back and leave him, because _why would he be in love with you?_ , they laughed, _he’s just waiting for the perfect time to ditch you._

“’m not good enough,” Steve mumbled, tears clouding his eyes, “not good enough.” He crawled shakily into bed and buried his face in Bucky’s pillow, clinging on tight, trying to stifle his sobs. He was even wearing a pair of Bucky’s boxers and shirt to try and keep himself grounded.

But the sobs fell from his lips anyway, loud and grating to his own ears, tears and snot and spit smearing on Bucky’s pillow. Trembling, Steve wrapped himself up in their duvet and hid himself from their room. Their room that Bucky worked so hard to make a safe place for Steve. In fact, he’d done that for their whole house. And yet, Steve felt so incredibly selfish.

Why couldn’t he just be happy with what he had?

Steve wanted the spare room to be a library, so Bucky built in bookshelves. Steve wanted an art studio, so Bucky bought him all the prettiest supplies that he could dream of. Steve couldn’t cook, so Bucky made him dinner and whatever he wanted for dessert. Steve was stubborn and pulled stupid stunts on missions and when Steve felt like he needed to be punished, Bucky would punish him. When Steve wanted to be held and doted on, Bucky did so.

Bucky did everything he could to make sure Steve was happy. And yet…

“’m selfish,” Steve whimpered, “Stevie, selfish.”

Steve was so lost in his own thoughts, spiralling into the darkness that had trapped him in a box with no escape, that he didn’t hear the front door opening and boots being kicked off. He didn’t hear Bucky dropping his keys in the bowl in the passageway, he didn’t hear Bucky calling for him and he didn’t hear Bucky’s frantic voice when he heard Steve’s cries.  

 _Go, you should leave,_ the voice said. _Bucky doesn’t want you._

“Doesn’t want me, doesn’t want me,” Steve sobbed, heart racing even as it sunk into his belly. “Doesn’t love me, Bucky doesn’t love me.”

He didn’t hear rushed footsteps, until the covers were being pulled back and Bucky’s face swam into view. “ _Baby_ ,” Bucky said, his voice was so gentle and concerned. He hated seeing Steve cry.

He looked worried. There was a wild look in his eyes, a look Bucky wore when he was scared for Steve, when he was helpless and couldn’t help his baby. It was a protective gaze, one that made Steve’s belly quiver, a look that told the world to fuck off, to dare to try and come between Bucky and his sweetheart.

“Baby, sweetheart, oh my darlin’, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, cupping Steve’s face, wiping away his tears. There was a hint of darkness in his eyes, when the thought that someone had hurt Steve crossed his mind. “Did someone hurt you? Are you hurt, doll?”

Steve let out a high pitched cry and closed his eyes, unable to look at the loving expression on Bucky’s face. He didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Bucky.

“Bad…” Steve mumbled, shaking, trying to shy away from Bucky’s hands but he couldn’t. He didn’t have the coordination to move and he wanted to soak up Bucky’s warmth and love before it was taken away from him. “Stevie, bad.”

He was sinking. He couldn’t think properly. Bucky was always there to help him, guide him. But this was different. The place that he usually fell to wasn’t there to hold him. This place was darker and frightening and it _hurt_. He sobbed, he didn’t like it. He wanted Bucky, Bucky’s hands on him, his arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe.

Whenever Steve felt himself becoming _small_ , it was always with the comfort of having Bucky there and even though he couldn’t be honest with Bucky, he hid it well enough. Pretended that Bucky knew so that he didn’t fall too far away, so that he didn’t crash into the bad place.

And then, there were arms around him and he was being pulled out from under the covers and onto Bucky’s lap. Unable to stop himself, he buried his face in Bucky’s neck and clung onto him tightly. _He’s going to leave you._

“Stevie’s not bad. Who’s sayin’ that? Stevie’s my perfect baby, my baby doll, eh? What’s got him so upset?” Bucky crooned, hands stroking his back. “Tell me, sweetheart. Tell me so I can make it all better.”

Steve sniffled, hands shaking. He could hear the protectiveness in Bucky’s voice. _He deserves someone better,_ the voice muttered. Steve felt like he was about to vibrate out of his own skin, and not in a good way. It was a horrible feeling, his body didn’t feel quite right, sliding into an abyss and – and he needed _Daddy_.

“Hurts, it _hurts_ ,” Steve cried, struggling to form sentences, “please, make, stop, stop it, please, they said Stevie bad, voices said, said –

“Voices?” Bucky asked, he coaxed Steve’s face out of his neck to cup his cheeks, “honey, who’s tellin’ you these things? Where does it hurt, sweetheart?”

Steve shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t tell him, he couldn’t explain. How could he? “Hurts, _hurts_ ,” was all he could manage.

“Doll,” Bucky cooed, nudging his nose against Steve’s, then kissed him softly. Steve whimpered against Bucky’s mouth. _He’s saying goodbye. He’s going to leave you._ Steve whined, trying to push the voice away and focus on the way Bucky’s lips felt against his. Soft, like home. The kiss was chaste, a sweet thing, something Bucky hoped would ground Steve, as he trailed his lips to his cheeks, his chin and then forehead.

“Look at me, baby,” Bucky said, his voice was honey soft and it made Steve’s heart pound. “You need to tell me where it hurts, baby boy.”

Steve opened his eyes and at the sight of Bucky’s face so close, so concerned, Steve sniffed, “I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ , I’m selfish, not good enough –

“No, no, darlin’, you’re not selfish. You are good enough, you’re perfect and smart and sweet and a good person,” Bucky said, smiling at him, “and I love you. I love lookin’ after you, makin’ you happy, makin’ you smile, because you’re _mine_. My pretty baby with his ocean blue eyes, his beautiful smile, his little dimples, his generous, loving heart.”

Steve could see the worry lines on Bucky’s face. He could see the storm in those blue orbs, the grey that was clouding over and Bucky’s fierce need to look after him. And that was it, Steve’s mindset slipped right down to _little_.

It fell from his lips. And this time he couldn’t stop it.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Steve wailed, throwing his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck, “Daddy, Daddy, help, please, make it stop.”

For a moment, he nuzzled Bucky’s neck, seeking comfort and warmth but then the illusion came crashing down. He froze. What had he done? _What had he done?_

He panicked, he wanted to run away and hide from the world. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate, the gut wrenching fear and realisation that he muttered _that word_ that made him want to roll over and show his belly but also, close his eyes with shame, to let the ground swallow him up and pretend like it didn’t happen. _He’s definitely going to leave you now._

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Steve began, voice unsteady. His darkest secret was out. In his haste to run from the situation, he hadn’t noticed Bucky’s reaction. He’d wrapped his arms tighter around Steve, held him closer to his chest, kissed his temple.

“ _Oh_ , baby doll,” he purred, kissing Steve’s downy hair, “I’m right here, baby. I’m here, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you, Stevie. Oh, my sweet boy, it’s okay, it’s _okay_. Daddy will make it all better.”

Steve, surprised, looked at Bucky and asked, “y-you don’t mind?” He had tears trickling down his cheeks. His voice was so small and vulnerable and Bucky wanted to hide him away from the world, to keep him safe, loved.

Bucky smiled and looked at him sweetly, so damn in love with him, wiping away his tears, “my darlin’, of course not. Is that what’s been gettin’ at you? You wantin’ to call me Daddy but not sure if I’d like it?”

Steve blushed and nodded, eyes wide and trusting.

“Well, baby, honey, I love it,” Bucky cupped his face, stroking his cheeks. His voice was deep and husky. “Daddy’s good little boy, aren’t you? Daddy’s sweetheart.”

Steve flushed, eyes dilating as he regressed further. He wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and clutched at the dog tags around Bucky’s neck. Steve wore Bucky’s old ones and Bucky wore Steve’s.

“D-Daddy,” Steve looked at Bucky shyly, biting his bottom lip, “make it stop hurting, want, want to feel better, please.”

Now that Bucky understood what was bothering his baby, he knew what he had to do. Steve was experiencing a drop and the voices he’d mentioned and the _hurt_ , were something Bucky was afraid had been eating at Steve. Luckily, he knew how to fix this.

“Okay, baby, okay,” Bucky crooned, “Daddy’s gonna make it all better, I promise.”

Steve panted, rocking on Bucky’s lap, so sweet for it, like Bucky was already inside him. God, he wanted that. Wanted Bucky’s cock inside him, pounding him into the bed. He shivered at the thought.

“Sweet thing,” Bucky growled, eyes darkening and he leaned in, “can I kiss you, sugar?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve said, breathless already and nodded, leaning in too fast, too excited and fumbled, bumping his nose against Bucky’s. Stunned, he sat back and scrunched up his nose, a pout growing on his lips, tears forming in his eyes. A whine threatened to burst from his lips.

“My sweet little boy,” Bucky soothed him, cupping his face with his flesh hand, “don’t be sad, it’s okay. Come ‘ere, darlin’.” He drew Steve in closer and nuzzled his nose against Steve’s, making Steve smile adorably, all shy and demure.

“That’s my boy. That’s better, isn’t it?” Bucky asked and kissed Steve’s reddened nose, “doesn’t hurt anymore, does it?”

Steve shook his head, thinking that was one of the best pet name’s – _Daddy’s sweet little boy_ – and heat pooled in his belly. Steve could see the way the night’s light made Bucky’s skin glow, the way his dark hair framed his face, most of it up in a messy bun, but there were loose strands about his cheeks. Steve wanted to run his hands through his hair but he was frozen in place. His heart hammered in his chest, like it was their first time. It wasn’t, not by a long shot, but it felt brand new, different, exciting and so very right.

The look on Bucky’s face made Steve feel like he was the most precious thing in the world, something made of gold and stars. Steve was _wanted_ , Bucky wanted this just as much as he did. And then Bucky’s sinfully red lips were inching closer to his own, the charming smile on his face, the way his eyes danced, and Steve forgot how to breathe the moment those lips were on his. Sighing into the kiss, Steve, who had been so wound up with _need,_ melted against Bucky, eyes closed and he clutched at him, hands seeking purchase on Bucky’s shoulders.

Soft and pliant, Steve opened his mouth and allowed Bucky to taste him, take whatever he wanted. Bucky always kissed him gently, sweetly at first, peppering him with butterfly kisses, licks of his tongue, a soft nibble here or there. But then Steve _whined_ and Bucky growled, pulling him closer, a rumbling sound so possessive vibrating from his chest that Steve felt like he could die happily.

Bucky was everywhere; the metal arm wrapped around him, strong and unyielding, while his flesh hand cupped his cheek, stroking his jaw, tilting head. Steve felt liquid fire trickling down his spine as Bucky’s tongue slipped into his mouth, dripping into his belly, making him swoon like a teenager being kissed for the first time. He rocked on Bucky’s lap, seeing light behind his eyes, like sunlight, bathing him completely and then, _then_ –

Pleasure washed over him like a crashing wave and he came in his boxers, making a mess of himself. He whimpered, a small vulnerable thing.

Bucky pulled back, eyes opening, mouth so unbelievably red, making Steve shiver. Bucky looked down at the wet patch and smirked, “lookit you, so goddamn sweet for it. Aw baby boy, you come in your boxers? Can I touch you there, doll?”

“Please Daddy,” Steve asked, voice airy, as he came down slowly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry –

“Oh, honey, that’s all right,” Bucky soothed him and slipped his flesh hand into Steve’s ( _Bucky’s_ ) boxers and Steve moaned. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock, playing with the head and smearing come over it. “You’re allowed to come as much as you want tonight, Stevie. That’s so damn hot, sugar. Sweet thing like you wrigglin’ on my lap like he can’t help himself and comes just from a kiss, _fuck_ , darlin’, that’s perfect.”

Steve flushed and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, whining plaintively, “Daddy, want…want you inside me.”

“Hmm, sweetheart, I want that too,” Bucky said, metal arm tightening around Steve, “ _god_ , you’re perfect, so damn pretty, so fuckin’ small, aren’t you? Still fit in my hand. The serum made you all healthy but you’re still so small here, aren’t you doll?”

Steve shuddered. Bucky’s voice was pitched low, possessive. It was true, Steve’s cock had always been small, and Bucky loved that about him, made him see it as a good thing, a thing to love and be proud of, even when Steve felt insecure about it.

“Just lookit you, still smaller than me, fit on my lap, all shy and wanton. You’re a walkin’ wet dream Stevie, this itty bitty waist, perfect tits. I can wrap you up all snug in my arms, hide you away. My little boy,” Bucky purred.

Steve gasped wetly against Bucky’s neck, his mind was spiralling. He hadn’t even noticed Bucky moving his hand on his cock, and how unbelievably close he was all over again. He rocked on Bucky’s lap, whimpering softly, smearing drool on Bucky’s neck. He could see their differences. How big Bucky was, broad everywhere; his waist, his neck, wrists, shoulders, arms, hands, those thighs and _cock_ (Bucky had _always_ been thick and long).

“I love you baby boy, I love you so much,” Bucky cooed, hand playing with the head of Steve’s cock. Steve couldn’t feel anything but Bucky’s hands on him, the delicious heat all around him, the smell of Bucky’s cologne, the smell of their bodies, sweating, the heady smell of sex and –

“You’re beautiful, darlin’, so damn beautiful,” Bucky kissed his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and then his mouth. Steve moaned, sinking further and further into Bucky’s hold.

He felt owned, so little in Bucky’s hand, on his lap. It made him swoon, a puddle of gold on the floor. He felt it again, pooling at his stomach, coiling around his spine, and the tell-tell sign that he was slipping, _slipping_ –

“ _Daddy_ ,” he sobbed against Bucky’s mouth, delirious with pleasure.

“Come for Daddy,” he growled, that possessive gleam in his eyes. Steve came, rubbing himself against Bucky, desperate for it. Bucky made him come just from kissing him and really, just his _words_. It wasn’t even the hand on his small, pretty cock.

“Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_ ,” Steve gasped, lightheaded. The darkness seeped away.

He was safe now.

“I’ve got you, sweet boy, Daddy’s got you,” Bucky said, kissing Steve’s jaw. He squeezed Steve’s cock and he came again, dribbling come onto Bucky’s fingers.

Steve keened, he was going to lose his mind. He clutched at Bucky’s shoulders, falling to pieces and Bucky hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet.

“Oh, _sugar_ ,” Bucky groaned. Steve could feel his cock against the swell of his ass. Bucky looked how Steve felt, _wrecked_ , and then, he lifted Steve’s head with his metal hand and kissed him, open mouthed and filthy.

When they pulled back from each other, Bucky’s eyes were gentle, “you wanna keep goin’ or stop, doll?”

Steve shook his head, if Bucky stopped, he’d _die_ , a high pitched moan on his lips, “keep goin’, keep goin’, please, _please_ , Daddy –

“Okay, okay sweetheart,” Bucky grinned, stroking Steve’s cheek, “that’s perfect, just checkin’. Ready to play, darlin’?” He kissed his neck, finding his pulse point and _sucking_.

“Yes Daddy,” Steve’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he gasped, rolling his hips, as Bucky left hickeys over his skin.

“Wanna lie down for me, kitten?” Bucky asked. “And if you wanna stop, what do you say, baby?”

Steve nodded and allowed Bucky to move him how he wanted. “Red. Yellow for slow down, not sure, let’s talk about it. Green for good, go.”

“Good, baby, that’s good. And the safe word, doll?” Bucky licked Steve’s come from his fingers, making him spread his legs and pant. Bucky looked at Steve, grinning wolfishly.

Like this, Bucky could see the moonlight and lamplight twinkling in Steve’s ocean blue eyes, the soft waves in them, bright. Bucky could see the stars there, a constellation on Steve’s rosy skin, the pale flesh that he loved to mark as his own.

“Brooklyn, Daddy,” Steve replied, watching as Bucky finished licking his fingers clean. His cock throbbed between his legs.

Bucky could see the golden flecks in Steve’s hair, the darker brown strands that hid in the blond, against that reddened smile of his, those dimples that he loved to kiss. His boy was beautiful, so full of life, so docile in his arms and cushioned on their bed. The years melted away and Bucky felt like he was back before the war, struggling to make rent and put food on the table. And yet, he had always known, Steve was it for him.

“ _Daddy_ …” Steve blushed, raising his hands to touch Bucky’s stubble on his jaw, mapping the tan skin there, tracing his bottom lip – Bucky kissed Steve’s fingers – and shivered at the intensity of his gaze, “you’re staring.”

Bucky chuckled and leaned down to kiss Steve. He arched his back and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, clinging to him.

“I can’t help it,” Bucky murmured against his mouth, “you’re so gorgeous, sugar. Daddy’s perfect little boy.”

Steve spread his legs further for Bucky to get between. Bucky smiled down at him, nuzzling his nose against Steve’s, planting his hands either side of his head.

“What do you do if you can’t talk or somethin’ is in your mouth?” Bucky asked, he needed to be sure. Needed to make sure Steve knew that he was safe.

“Tap my fingers against you three times, anywhere if I want to stop. Tap twice for slow down. Tap once for good,” Steve said, looking up at him.

“Attaboy,” Bucky kissed his cheeks, before leaning back, “does my baby want anythin’ else?”

Steve met Bucky’s gaze. He could draw Bucky for days, paying attention to every little detail; the way he smiled, the taste of his laugh and the sun in his hair, the way he let it loose after a shower and tied it up neatly for a mission, the way he held Steve close, spoke softly in his ear, made him feel like a princess. He bit his lip shyly at the thought of that.

“Princess,” Steve said finally, small, desperate, “I…want to be Daddy’s princess, please.”

Bucky’s smile was brighter than ever, a loving, sweet thing. His reaction was instant, “oh baby, sweetheart, of course you are. Kitten, you’ve always been Daddy’s princess.”

Steve whimpered, rubbing his clothed cock against Bucky’s abdomen, “yes, Daddy, _yes_.”

“Fuck, honey,” Bucky rumbled, “you’re gonna kill me. Put me in an early grave, sweet thing like you, all spread out like this, just beggin’ to be my little princess…a guy could get cocky.”

Steve giggled, “I want your cock, Daddy.”

Bucky grinned, a predatory thing, “you’ll get it, darlin’.”

He nipped at Steve’s neck, leaving even more love bites, while murmuring praise after praise into his sweetheart’s skin. Steve gasped, gripping the back of Bucky’s uniform, body singing.

“Can I take your clothes off, princess?” Bucky asked, mouth trailing up to Steve’s, “is that all right, Stevie?”

Steve nodded, “yes, Daddy, please. And can I have my collar, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby,” Bucky kissed his dimples when Steve flushed, “do you want to be restrained tonight, sweetheart?”

Steve shook his head, “not tonight, Daddy. Is that okay?”

Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve’s pretty mouth, “baby doll, that’s fine, don’t gotta ask if that’s okay or not. Anthin’ you want, princess.”

Bucky made quick work of undressing Steve, throwing his shirt and boxers aside. His baby was precious. Soft skin over muscles and lithe edges, all feather light against the bulk of Bucky’s body. Pretty collar bones, mapping Steve’s planes, those broad shoulders (still less so than Bucky’s), down to his wispy waist, those perky nipples and lower down, that wonderfully small cock shrouded by golden curls and his long, sculpted legs.

His baby was breathing heavily, eyes lidded and blushing all over, down his chest. Against Bucky, Steve looked delicate, unclothed where Bucky was still dressed in his mission gear, dangerous and powerful, with a needy boy beneath him. He quickly retrieved Steve’s collar and clicked it in place, watching Steve sigh happily, mind completely in his hands.

“Look at you baby,” Bucky whispered, “love these shoulders, these cute collar bones,” he laid kisses at each junction of his body, “these tits, _fuck_ , doll, your _tits_ , perfect handful,” he kissed and sucked, nibbling on them.

“Oh,” Steve moaned, hands flying to Bucky’s hair, tugging gently, pushing his tits into Bucky’s mouth and hands, “oh, oh, yes, Daddy, _yes_.”

Steve felt pleasure zip through his body as Bucky’s mouth played with one nipple, suckling and licking while pinching the other with his metal fingers.

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” Steve whined, rubbing his cock up against the jacket of Bucky’s uniform. The material was rough and firm against his little cock and it made him mewl.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky growled, moving to pay special attention to Steve’s other nipple, sucking the bud into his mouth, tasting the sweat and smell of sex on his baby’s skin, rocking their hips together, helping Steve find a steady rhythm, “give it up for me, kitten, against me, kitten, against me, rub your pretty little cock all over Daddy’s uniform. C’mon, princess.”

Steve sobbed, a weak, little thing, as Bucky’s expert tongue and lips took him apart, feasting on his _tits_ like they were his favourite treat. Steve knew his chest would be a mess of love bites by the end of the night. It made his head swim. Bucky’s hands moved to Steve’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin as he rocked his hips against Steve’s.

“Daddy, I’m, I’m – _oh_ ,” Steve gasped, hips stuttering as light exploded behind his eyes and he came against Bucky, making a mess of his uniform. Heat washed over his body, a radiating glow that covered him in its thick blanket.

“Good boy, fuck, kitten,” Bucky purred. “You’re so good, princess. That feel good, Stevie?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve slurred, eyes unfocused as he looked up at Bucky.

Bucky leaned back, pressing gentle kisses on Steve’s tits, admiring all the love bites he’d left on rosy skin, before resting his forehead against Steve’s. “I love you,” Bucky said, eyes dark and light at the same time, looking like sin and sex and _home_ to Steve and suddenly, he wanted to be as close as possible to the man above him.

“Love you too,” Steve replied, then looked down at Bucky’s uniform, messed up with come. He wiggled on the bed. “You’re wearin’ too many clothes, Daddy.”

Bucky laughed, “let’s change that, shall we?” He quickly stripped, not bothering to look where he threw the clothes, he’d worried about that later and then joined his boy back on their bed. Steve’s breath caught in his throat.

Bucky loomed over him, finally naked and even though, their size difference wasn’t as big as it used to be, it was still there, and more evident when naked. Bucky was warm and solid, so very real and grounding that it brought Steve to tears. He never thought he’d have that again.

“Daddy’s really here with me,” he mumbled, reaching up to trace the muscles of Bucky’s arms, his chest and stomach, his jaw and cheeks, “ _Daddy_.”

“Of course I am, baby boy. Of course I am. I’m right here, doll,” Bucky’s eyes softened, covering Steve with his body, heated skin pressed to heated skin. Steve could feel his Daddy’s cock against his own small one and he moaned.

Bucky wiped away Steve’s tears, kissing him all over his face, “I’m right here, Stevie. I’ll always be right here, princess.” He wanted to wrap Steve up in his arms and protect him from his demons. He hated hearing the tears in Steve’s voice, the uncertainty about whether or not this was real. He was real and alive and they were together.

Always would be. Bucky would make sure of that.

“I’m never gonna leave you again,” he promised protectively, “my sweetheart always needs me, huh? Well, I’ll always be here.”

Steve clutched at Bucky, digging his nails into the muscles of his back. He smiled dreamily, tears forgotten for the moment.

“Good,” Steve replied, “thank you, Daddy.”

“Don’t gotta thank me, dollface,” Bucky chuckled.

He kissed his nose and then slipped down Steve’s body, placing kisses in his wake. He paid special attention to Steve’s belly, kissing and sucking at supple skin, then his hipbones and finally, licking up the mess all over Steve’s cock and thighs. Steve jerked in Bucky’s hold, grabbing the bedsheets either side of him as Bucky’s tongue licked him clean.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he wailed, his cock was still hard but oh, so very sensitive. It felt like too much and too little at the same time. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to close his legs or spread them wider. He decided on the latter. He never wanted Bucky to stop, even as the ticklish, almost too much pleasure-pain wrapped around his cock.

“Baby, you taste so fuckin’ sweet,” Bucky husked, licking his lips as he drew back, Steve’s skin now shining with Bucky’s spit. _Claimed, owned_ , Bucky thought. “Mine, all mine,” he groaned, kissing up Steve’s body, “you’re all _mine_ , darlin’.”

Steve’s breath had turned ragged, mouth watering as Bucky drew himself up to his full height. Bucky’s cock was painfully hard, angry red. Steve _wanted_. He spread his legs further.

“Patience, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled, looking down at Steve fondly, “you’ll get it soon.” He reached over for the lube in their bedside table and popped the cap. “Gotta get you ready first. Are you sure about this?”

Steve nodded, “yes, yes, please, want, want you Daddy.”

“Okay, okay, pretty baby,” Bucky reassured him, spreading lube on his fingers, “I’m right here, doll.”

And then, there was a finger stroking Steve’s hole, and he cried, precome dribbling from his cock and it wasn’t even inside him yet. “Daddy, c’mon, _please_ ,” Steve begged, mouthing at Bucky’s neck, gasping wetly into his skin.

Bucky bit Steve’s neck, turning his head to place kisses on Steve’s jaw.

“ _Behave_ , little one,” Bucky quipped, a warning growl in his voice and continued spreading lube over the furl of Steve’s hole.

Steve giggled, but the sound tapered off into a shudder as Bucky began pressing his finger inside and pinched his bubble butt with his metal fingers.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve jerked against him. He liked when Bucky did anything to his ass – spanked, pinched, feasted on, fucked.

“I said, _behave_ , kitten,” Bucky rumbled, smiling against Steve’s throat when his baby mewled softly into the moonlight of the room.

“Yes, I’m good, I’m a good boy, _yes_ ,” his mouth was cherry red and open and Bucky just had to kiss him as Steve adjusted to the finger entering him.

“Yeah you are, Daddy’s good little boy,” Bucky waited, breathing heavily against Steve’s mouth.

Bucky was always so good to him, still waited for him to adjust, even though this was most definitely not their first time. But he always looked after his boy and never wanted to hurt him. Steve looked up at him, wriggling, gasping.

Bucky’s hair was a mess, more of it falling loose from the bun, a light sheen of sweat on his face. “Baby,” he whispered, “my sweet baby, _god_.”

Steve raised his hand and touched Bucky’s cheek, clenching around the finger inside him, only up to the knuckle, “k-keep going, Daddy.”

Bucky grinned and pressed his finger in the whole way slowly, “you’re always so tight, my darlin’, like no one’s ever touched you before.”

“Only you have, Daddy,” Steve shivered, arching as Bucky began thrusting his finger, stretching him open to slowly add another slick digit alongside the first.

Bucky pressed a heated, greedy kiss on Steve’s lips before saying, “good, mine, _mine_.”

Steve cried out, arching his back as he began rocking down on Bucky’s fingers. He started pumping them, slowly at first until Steve opened up for him, fluttering around his fingers and Bucky found a rhythm.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve choked, “oh, yes, _yes_ , there Daddy.”

Bucky grinned, he knew Steve’s body like his own, and found his prostate easily, alternating between scissoring his fingers and curling them, rubbing against that sweet bundle of nerves.  

“That feel good, princess?” Bucky crooned, adding another slick finger alongside the first two, as Steve rocked back on his fingers, trying to suck him in deeper, as far as he could.

Steve wanted to feel him in his _bones_.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve whined. His eyes were glassy and he was staring up at the ceiling, drooling.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned, rocking his hips against Steve’s thigh, trying to gain some friction to his painfully hard cock, “love playin’ with you kitten.”

He wrapped Steve’s thigh around his waist with his metal hand. Steve looked utterly debauched and so very much _his_. It made his heart sing. Steve’s body was flushed, sweaty and covered in love bites. Collared, hair clinging to his forehead and spread open on Bucky’s lap, little cock leaking all over his belly.

“Please, Daddy, want you, now,” Steve begged, head lolling, spreading his legs wider, as best he could with his legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist.

“Okay, baby okay,” Bucky withdrew his fingers, coating Steve’s puckered rim with lube and then his own cock. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes, yes – _oh_ ,” Steve whimpered, panting heavily. He could feel the head of Bucky’s cock pushing in, popping past the rim and then, slowly, so very slowly, he was sliding in, in, _in_ –

“Big, so big,” Steve sobbed, clinging to Bucky, “yes, Daddy, _yes_.”

Steve _soared_.

His mind whited out, nothing past the sweat slicked slide of their skin against each other’s, Bucky’s hips pressed to his ass, feeling so _full_ , and he couldn’t breathe. Words, or mewls were falling past his lips but he couldn’t hear himself past the rush of blood in his ears and the white light shining in his eyes. It spread all over his body, like he was being lit up by a thousand suns and he came, just from the feeling of Bucky being inside him.

Bucky growled, hands gripping Steve’s hips possessively, “good boy, you’re so good, baby. Come from just a cock inside you, sweetheart. You’re perfect, I swear, perfect. Stevie, doll, my darlin’, don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

It made his head pound, knowing that he had this effect on Steve, knowing that he could make him feel good, feel loved, wanted. It made Bucky feel like he was doing something right.

He leaned down and kissed Steve everywhere he could, hands on his hips, then up, petting his tits, mouthing at his neck, just above his collar. Steve whined, eyes unfocussed. He could feel that heated sensation building in his belly. He managed to lift his eyes to where Bucky’s face was. He could make out wild hair, loving eyes and a helpless little moan left his lips. Bucky moved his hands from Steve’s hips to his cheeks and stroked his cheekbones.

“God, _baby_ ,” Bucky groaned, resting his forehead against Steve’s, “sweetheart, my little boy, darlin’, you drive me _wild_.”

Steve was hot and tight around him, clenching, trying to keep him as close as he possibly could. Bucky began rocking his hips, slowly at first just to feel the slick, heated slide of Steve’s fluttering hole around him.

“Princess, you feel so tight on my cock, _fuck_ ,” Bucky grunted, biting at Steve’s ear. He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Steve, until he found a rhythm, barely leaving Steve’s hole.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Steve cried out as Bucky found his prostate easily. With every fluid roll of Bucky’s hips, the slap of their skin against each other’s, he played Steve’s prostate like a harp. He alternated between hitting it with expert ease and teasing Steve, missing that sweet, delicious bundle of nerves, just to hear his baby’s pretty whines.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Steve gasped, body vibrating under Bucky’s ministrations and touches. He could feel it building, like a tap dripping, the _drip_ , _drip_ , _drip_ sensation of it filling his entire body.

“Good boy, Daddy’s good little boy,” Bucky crooned, voice like honey and chocolate and all things nice. “Daddy’s got you, sweetheart, I love you so much, darlin’. Love my pretty baby.”

“Daddy, _please_ ,” Steve begged, voice high pitched and desperate, the praise going straight to his throbbing cock. His hands slipped on Bucky’s shoulders as he writhed. Bucky must’ve sensed something in his tone because then he began rocking his hips faster, no longer teasing him, and began hitting his prostate head on.

“Oh, _yes_ , Daddy. There, Daddy, there,” Steve mewled, eyes glassy, “harder, Daddy, harder.”

Bucky’s thrusts were harder after that, a little rougher and _yes_ , that was exactly what Steve wanted. “That better, baby doll?” Bucky asked, breathless.

“Yes, _yes!_ ” Steve sobbed, wriggling against Bucky, “feels so good, so big, love it, love you Daddy, don’t stop, don’t stop – _oh_.”

He never wanted this feeling to end, never wanted to be empty again. He could feel Bucky everywhere, on top of him, inside him. He knew nothing but the pleasure of his hole being played with, the tingling in his cock, the heat of Bucky’s cock hard and heavy inside him. The room smelt of them, of sweat and sex and it was too much for him to handle. He felt so owned, so small, so _happy_.

It made his belly _ache_ as his tether on reality started to slip.

A shapeless, little whine left his lips.

“Go on, baby, you can let go, sweetheart,” Bucky growled, voice making Steve shiver, as the headboard began creaking, hitting the wall with the roll of Bucky’s hips.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Steve sobbed and arched his back. Like a feather, he drifted. Everything was fuzzy, he could taste sunlight on his tongue, feel it in his bones, body humming. And he was lost to the world, floating in a sea of candlelight, safe in the golden plane.

Watching Steve let go made Bucky’s chest swell, made him preen, proud that he’d made his boy feel good.

“The things you do to me, kitten,” Bucky cooed, sucking Steve’s reddened earlobe into his mouth, “my sweet little boy, you don’t know what you do to me.” He started to lose finesse, chasing his own orgasm as his hips sped up.

He had been on edge all night and the sensation of Steve clenching around him one last time had him tipping over. He could feel every nerve in his body lighting up and he gave one last hard thrust and finally came, pulsing inside Steve.

Steve’s cock dribbled against his belly, wrung dry, eyes unseeing.

And then, he had reached the weightless paradise.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, “there you go, sweet boy. Marked by me, aren’t you, all full of me, sweetheart.” He traced Steve’s collar with his metal fingers. “Oh, darlin’,” he crooned, “pretty little cock’s spent, came a little just from me comin’ ya?”

Steve was _stunning_. There were small whimpers and gasps falling from his lips, tears on his cheeks, strung so high with come on his belly, a cock buried in his ass. The sight made Bucky’s cock twitch inside Steve. He was a possessive man, sue him.

“I’m here, I’ll be right here when you come back, princess,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s forehead, his slack mouth, licking up the tears on his cheeks.

Steve wasn’t sure how long he drifted for, but when he started to come back, Bucky had rolled them so that Steve was nestled on his chest, but Bucky was still inside him. They learnt early on when they came back to each other that Steve couldn’t handle separation very well when he was high.

“You’ve got the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, doll, I tell you. Prettiest little boy, aren’t you? Other people want you, did you know that?”

Steve’s heart was still racing a mile a minute. He could just about make out Bucky’s words but couldn’t function past that.

“I see them lookin’ at you, but they can’t have you, can they? You’re mine, always have been haven’t you? Even when we were younger and joinin’ a war that threw us back out in a new world…” Steve groggily heard Bucky saying but the waves tugged him back under.

He drifted for a while longer.

“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, Stevie. Don’t think I could ever love anyone else after meetin’ you. I knew I’d love you forever, even when we were kids…”

Steve felt the waves in his fingertips.

“You fightin’ some bully twice your size because he stole Martha’s candy and you just couldn’t have that. Even when Hydra had me, baby, I knew I had to keep fightin’, because somewhere, I knew you were there, waitin’ for me, waitin’ for me to look after you…”

Steve blinked through the foggy haze of pleasure, feeling his mind shift, enough for him to dig his fingers into the meat of Bucky’s chest.

“Baby, you back with me?” Bucky asked, kissing Steve’s downy, sweaty hair.

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s throat and opened his mouth, trying to speak but the words were garbled and all that came out was, “Dada…”

“Oh, _honey_ ,” Bucky said, voice feather light and he lifted his flesh hand from where it had been tracing Steve’s spine and cupped his face, coaxing his head up. His metal hand rubbed circles into Steve’s hip, a comfort, grounding him.

“Daddy,” Steve whispered softly, smiling dreamily. His eyes were still glassy but he was looking at Bucky, full of love and adoration, like Bucky hung the goddamn moon and stars. And to Steve, he might as well have.

“There’s my boy,” Bucky said softly, grinning at his baby, so happy, “there he is. How is my boy feelin’? You were floatin’ for a long time, doll. Still are, by the looks of it.”

Steve’s cheeks pinked, “Daddy.” He was clearly very young and couldn’t form full sentences yet. “Feel good,” he managed to slur and he clenched down on the cock still buried inside him, mewling at the feeling of Bucky’s come inside him, between his thighs, on his cheeks.

Bucky chuckled, if Steve had his usual brain capacity, he’d see the relief on Bucky’s face. Bucky was always scared he’d hurt him. “Good, that’s good, baby, god you made me come so much, you’re leakin’ with it.”

Steve giggled and wriggled in the cradle of Bucky’s hold and buried his face in his neck. “Daddy,” he managed to say and grabbed at Bucky’s shoulders. “Stay,” he clenched again.

“I’m stayin’ right here, kitten,” Bucky rocked his hips up just so Steve could feel him, the squelch of come making Steve shudder.

“Hmm,” he mumbled and closed his eyes. He wanted to stay here forever.

“Nothin’ hurts, does it, baby doll?” Bucky asked, stroking Steve’s back.

He shook his head, “no, Daddy. Feel good.” After a moment, he asked, “does…Daddy feel good?” he managed but even that seemed like hard work, and then, “Daddy always looks after me.” He knew Bucky would know what that meant, that he’d heard him earlier, talking about Hydra. He settled against Bucky, letting the warmth touch him again, hug him.

“Daddy feels amazin’, princess,” Bucky kissed Steve’s temple, “always make Daddy feel good.” And then, his voice was gruff, protective and full of emotion, “Daddy will always find his way back to you, Stevie.”

Steve smiled and nuzzled Bucky’s neck.

Time bled into the night’s moonlight.

Everything was still and Steve was sure that he’d dosed off for a little while and when he woke, though he was still _little_ , he thought he was ready to have a bath.

“Daddy,” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes. He leaned up and groggily rubbed them.

When he looked down, Bucky was watching him with kind eyes. “Okay baby?” he asked, sitting up, feeling the burn in his abs and moved so that Steve was now sitting on his lap, still on his cock. The thought made Steve tremble.

“Shower,” was all Steve managed to say, “want shower with Daddy.”

Bucky grinned and wrapped his arms around him tighter, “okay, little one. Are you sure?”

Steve nodded, “yes, Daddy.”

“Do you want a plug, keep you full until we get you all clean?”

Steve nodded and watched as Bucky reached over to grab it from the nightstand drawer, coating it with lube and then looked at Steve. “I’m gonna pull out now, kitten.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck and cried out at the loss of his cock. “D-Daddy, empty, empty…”

“Oh, I know, I know, princess,” Bucky reassured him, stroking his back, “I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you. I know it hurts you bein’ empty, I know.”

Steve sniffled, tears hitting Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky wondered if it was too soon, until Steve said, “plug, Daddy, plug.”

“It’s comin’, sweetheart,” Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder and then slowly slid the plug in, making sure not that much of his come slipped free.

When it was in fully, Steve sighed happily and clenched around it, relaxing against Bucky, “thank you, Daddy.”

“Anythin’ you want, darlin’,” he sounded relieved. Steve drew back to look up at him, he could see the worry on his Daddy’s face. Steve couldn’t have that.

“I’m okay, Daddy,” he said, voice light and airy, nudging his nose against Bucky’s to make the latter smile. “Promise. Shower now?”

That made Bucky laugh and he nodded, wiping Steve’s cheeks, kissing his flushed nose, “shower now.”

He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, holding Steve against him. Bucky’s strength always sent a thrill down Steve’s spine. He wiggled happily, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and his arms around his neck, holding on, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky walked them into their bathroom all while talking to his boy and turned on the bathroom light. It was a large square room, the type of bathroom they would have dreamed about back in the 40’s. It had a separate bath and toilet, with two sinks and a large mirror over the top of them. Then off to the side, there was a walk in shower and the ground was tilted to drain the water, without flooding the bathroom.

The ceiling was lit up with spot lights and the floor was tiled white with blue patterns and blue worktops. The walls were also tiled but were blue with white patterns. It was simple but they liked it and the shower was large enough to fit the both of them and then some.

“Here we go, darlin’,” Bucky said, stepping into the shower and turned it on to their preferred temperature.

“I’m gonna set you down now, Stevie,” Bucky murmured and Steve nodded, unwinding his legs. When his feet touched the floor, he trembled on shaky legs. He leaned against Bucky.

“Daddy, hold,” he mumbled sleepily.

Bucky chuckled, his boy was adorable. “Okay,” he grinned, “Daddy hold.” He wrapped his arms around Steve and they stood under the warm spray of water, letting it wash away their mingled sweat. “But we’re gonna have to get clean somehow.”

Steve nodded after a couple of moments and drew back, still in Bucky’s embrace, “ready now.” He watched the water falling onto Bucky’s form, the way his hair fell around his face, sticking to skin, the way droplets ran down his body.

Steve shivered. Bucky was an imposing form and yet, he was holding Steve like a precious doll. He would never use his strength to hurt him. And the thought made Steve’s brain foggy. Bucky’s love for him always made him weak-kneed.

Bucky poked his nose gently and grabbed the soap from the holder and looked back to his boy, happy in the water, glowing skin for miles, eyes light.

“I’m going to start washin’ you now,” he said, cupping Steve’s face with his free hand, kissing his forehead, “if you don’t like anythin’ or it hurts somewhere, what do you do?”

Steve’s smile stretched across his face, “Daddy never hurt Stevie.”

Bucky’s heart melted, “angel, I’ll always look after you, but you gotta tell me if there’s somethin’ wrong, okay?”

“I will, promise, Daddy,” Steve nodded, obediently, “but nothin’ hurts.” 

Bucky grinned, “good, thank you for tellin’ me, baby.”

Steve held out his hand for Bucky and Bucky pulled him back into his embrace, out of the shower spray, beginning to lather his body in soap. First, his shoulders, then neck – Steve liked to keep his collar on, so Bucky washed around it and under it before clasping it back – chest, belly and back, his arms and underarms, before doing the same for himself. They then stepped back under the shower and washed away the soap, cleaning their bodies.

“Can we watch a movie, Daddy?” Steve asked, as Bucky lathered shampoo in his hair, scratching his scalp. Steve purred like a cat.

“Sure, kitten. What do you wanna watch?” Bucky asked, putting shampoo in his own hair and then stepping them forwards, under the spray of the shower.

“ _The Little Mermaid_ ,” Steve replied as Bucky repeated the shampoo process for them both one more time, before washing it out.

Bucky’s hands were gentle on Steve as they washed away any shampoo from his hair and face, “of course, little one. What do you want for dinner?”

Steve hummed, thinking it over as Bucky got them out of the spray of the shower and began applying soap to Steve’s legs. “Pizza and cookie dough, with ice cream!” he said excitedly.

Bucky grinned, looking up at Steve, “you got it baby. I’m gonna wash your pretty cock, is that okay, sweetheart?”

Steve nodded, blushing, “yes, Daddy.” He shivered as Bucky started soaping his soft cock, balls and hips, his inner thighs and then feet. “Tingly, Daddy,” he said softly, breathless, when Bucky’s hand held his cock. He was so sensitive, so damn sensitive.

“Oh, darlin’,” Bucky kissed his belly, “I know, baby doll, I know. Bad tingly or good?”

“Good,” Steve replied and shuddered again when Bucky began pressing kisses up his belly, his tits and then, Bucky was at his full height, cupping his face and kissing him under the spray of the shower.

He ran his hands down Steve’s back, to his ass and pressed on the plug between his baby’s cheeks, just to feel Steve gasp against his mouth. When he pulled back, he grinned, watching as Steve’s mouth slipped open, a small, “ _oh_ ,” leaving his lips as he jerked against Bucky, rubbing his little cock against Bucky’s hip.

“Daddy,” Steve blushed, burying his face in Bucky’s neck, “want – want you to…”

“To what, doll?” he smirked, letting Steve hide in his skin, tugging at the plug and pushing it around so that Steve could feel the stretch all over again.

“Eat me,” Steve gasped, whining in Bucky’s ear, “please, Dada, please.”

Bucky growled, bringing Steve in for a hard kiss, tasting his baby’s sobs and taking them for his own. He tasted sweet, soft. Like cotton candy. “You’re insatiable, kitten, insatiable.”

Steve flushed, eyes heavy lidded, “is that okay, Daddy?”

Bucky’s smile widened, a dark, possessive thing, “oh _baby_ , you can sit on my face any day you want to. Your ass is a feast, darlin’.”

Steve giggled and blushed further, watching as Bucky slid to his knees. He moved them out of the spray of the shower and turned Steve around.

“Face the wall baby and hold on to it, angel,” Bucky instructed, “if you want me to stop, you say so, you know the rules. Just like always.”

“I know, Daddy,” Steve sighed happily when Bucky parted his cheeks gently. “I said them earlier, come on, please, Daddy, want you to.”

Bucky chuckled then bit his ass cheek, “ _behave_ , princess.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve’s legs shook, mewling, “yes, Daddy.”

And then the plug was being pulled free slowly, and Bucky’s mouth was on him and Steve forgot how to think, breathe or do anything, other than _sob_. Bucky licked up any excess come on the backs of Steve’s thighs, his cheeks and then went to playing with Steve’s winking hole.

Bucky set to work messily, eating his own come from Steve’s ass like it was a delicious treat. The thought made Steve’s mind flutter and his heart race, thinking that Bucky was feasted on him like he was a cake. It made his hands shake, slipping on the wall as he whimpered.

“Oh, Daddy,” he moaned, clawing at the tiles as Bucky lapped, nipped and sucked on his puckered rim. “Yes, Daddy, yes, like that, oh, _oh_!”

He panted, chest heaving as Bucky growled, hands palming Steve’s cheeks, holding them open as he took Steve apart with his tongue.

“Good boy,” he said, voice dark, “you taste so sweet, angel. So fuckin’ sweet.” He dived back in, lapping at his hole.

Bucky had spit dripping down his chin and cheeks. He wasn’t ashamed about how much he loved eating Steve out. It got Steve all whiny and shivery. Steve clenched around his tongue as he alternated between licking in, thrusting inside and nipping at his rim, suckling on it.

Bucky made a deep rumbling noise at the back of his throat. God, but his baby was sweet. With his flesh hand, keeping his metal hand on Steve to keep him upright, he wrapped his fingers around his own cock.

The moments bled into each other and soon Steve was boneless against the wall, shuddering helplessly, _wailing_ , “Daddy, Daddy, _Daddy_!”

Steve’s cock gave a valiant attempt at perking up but he was wrung dry and tears were leaking from his eyes as he crashed over the wave of a dry orgasm. He felt it down in his _toes_.

It didn’t take long for Bucky to follow Steve over, coming over his own hand and _god, that was good_ , then, he pulled back, licking a stripe once more on Steve’s hole. He placed a kiss on each cheek, held his hand under the spray of the shower to wash away his own come and then, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He stood up just in time to catch Steve’s limp, wrecked body. “That feel good, kitten?” Bucky asked, smiling down at Steve. His head was lolling on Bucky’s shoulder, back pressed to Bucky’s chest, “oh, baby boy, you come so much, you’re dry? Sweetheart, that’s so fuckin’ hot, sugar. Feelin’ so good, hmm?”

Steve’s eyes were glassy when they turned to look at Bucky. “Good, good, Daddy,” he slurred, burying his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky grinned, turning Steve around gently and holding him close, propped against the wall, “good boy, my good little boy.”

Steve smiled dreamily at Bucky and melted against him, “thank you, Daddy, love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky nuzzled Steve’s temple, “c’mon kitten, let’s get you all clean.” Bucky got the rest of them clean, soapy and feeling refreshed under the showerhead, before turning it off and helping Steve out of the shower, onto the bathroom mat.

Bucky wrapped a towel around Steve’s shoulders, keeping him warm, covering him completely, before wrapping a smaller one around his own waist.

“C’mon sweetheart, let’s get you dry,” Bucky picked him up and placed him on the sink counter. Steve was in a heated daze, all fluffy and sweet smiles. He’d sunk even younger and Bucky was his only happiness right now. Well, he always was.

He giggled when Bucky ruffled up his hair, drying it with a smaller towel and then dried his face, ears and neck. Bucky smiled, looking at him lovingly.

“What ice cream do you want, doll?”

“Chocolate chip!” Steve beamed. Bucky chuckled, wiping the rest of Steve’s body with the big, fluffy white towel.

“And what do you wanna drink?” Bucky asked, as long as he kept talking Steve wouldn’t float too far away.

“Coke, please,” Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s chest when he stood up.

Bucky kissed his head, “anythin’ my sweetheart wants.” He dried himself quickly and took all the towels used and put them on the radiator behind him.

Steve looked so damn sweet, sitting naked on the sink counter. He made grabby hands at Bucky and hummed happily when he came close.

“Does anythin’ hurt, princess?” Bucky asked, looking down at Steve with kind eyes. He quickly grabbed their body cream from their sink cupboard and held it in his hands.

“No, Daddy,” Steve replied, eyes sleepy and warm, “good, Stevie good.”

Bucky kissed his forehead. He was precious like this. Bucky didn’t know what he’d do without him. He cupped Steve’s face with his metal hand, “Daddy’s gonna put cream on you now, then we can get dressed, okay?”

Steve nodded, “okay, Daddy.”

Bucky started with Steve’s feet, tickling him first just to see his baby squirm and laugh, before going up his legs and thighs, to his hips, belly and chest.

“Daddy?” Steve asked when Bucky started applying it to his shoulders and arms, then neck under the collar.  

“Yes, baby? Does somethin’ hurt?” Bucky asked, pausing, worried for a moment.

“No, not hurt,” Steve shook his head, purring happily when Bucky continued rubbing cream into his back and finally his face, closing his eyes obediently when Bucky told him so, “can we have cookies tomorrow?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Bucky cupped his face when he was done, “anythin’ you want. All done, angel. Do you want to bake them or buy them?”

“Bake, bake them,” Steve opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky, “Daddy.”

“My little one,” Bucky grinned, kissing him softly. Steve moaned and clung to Bucky’s shoulders, opening his legs for him to stand between. Bucky stroked Steve’s jaw as he kissed him, holding him close, keeping him wrapped up in his safety.

When they parted, Steve pouted, suddenly realising that he was cold, “cold now, Daddy.”

“Oh, I know kitten,” Bucky soothed him, “let’s go get you dressed, baby doll.”

Bucky carried him to their bedroom and set him down on their desk chair, facing it towards him. They learned early on that Steve needed to see and hear Bucky at all times, can’t handle being alone when he was like this.

“What do you wanna wear, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, kneeling down in front of Steve.

Steve bit his lip shyly, “p-panties. Red ones. And Daddy’s Henley.”

Bucky grinned, kissing Steve’s chin and then, “the prettiest panties for the prettiest princess.”

Steve giggled and watched as Bucky went to their cupboard and got a pair of red panties, the ones Steve liked to wear to bed and the Henley out of the cupboard too.  

“These ones okay?” Bucky asked, turning to Steve.

He nodded and beamed when Bucky came closer.

Bucky knelt down in front of Steve and smiled up at him. He kissed up his legs, making loud _muah!_ noises against Steve’s skin. Steve laughed, squirming in Bucky’s hold. Bucky laughed against his skin and the sound of Steve’s happy voice made him pepper even more kisses on his thighs.  

“Dada,” Steve sighed dizzily, watching Bucky’s mouth move against his skin, tickling him every so often. It made Steve’s heart flutter.

“Yes, baby?” he looked up at him, “how’s my baby feelin’?”

“Daddy always looks after me,” Steve whispered, squealing when Bucky tickled his thighs and belly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“I always will, darlin’,” Bucky smiled sincerely, “Dada’s angel.” He continued kissing Steve’s belly and then his tits, before nipping at them softly.

Steve was still a litter of love bites and leaned into Bucky’s touch. But the chill of the room’s air was creeping back over his skin and he didn’t like it. “Daddy, cold, Stevie cold.”

“Okay, honey, okay,” Bucky whispered, “we can’t have that, can we? I’m sorry baby, here we go.”

He helped Steve put his feet into the holes of the panties that were designed especially for Steve (Tony knew a designer) and pulled them up his legs, tapping his bubble butt (making him giggle) and put them on him properly. They fit him perfectly, holding his pretty little cock safe.

Next, Bucky helped Steve into his Henley. Steve loved wearing Bucky’s Henley, it was a little big on him, perhaps not in the same way it would have been in the 40’s, but enough that it hung off his shoulders with how bulky Bucky was now. It made Steve feel safe.

“There we go,” Bucky said, his eyes darkening at the sight of Steve in his clothes. Blond hair ruffled, eyes wide and trusting, skin pink and flushed with kisses, smile as sweet as anything. “God, sugar, you look so damn good in my clothes.”

He leaned up and kissed Steve, holding him close. Steve was docile in his arms, he whimpered and melted against Bucky. Who was still very much naked. Steve loved the hair on Bucky’s chest and the nonexistence hair on his own. Steve rubbed his body against his Daddy’s hairy chest and giggled at the feeling under his fingertips.

“Easy, doll, easy,” Bucky smirked when they drew back from each other, “we gotta get some food in you baby, eh? How about that?”

Steve nodded at the sound of food and a smile replaced his pout. Bucky kissed him one more time before quickly dressing himself, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and joggers.

“Come on then, darlin’,” Bucky said, picking Steve up. He put him on his hip and Steve happily wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and legs around his waist. Bucky would tidy and clean up the bedroom and bathroom later once Steve was settled.

“Daddy feed Stevie?” Steve mumbled sleepily into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Of course, baby,” Bucky cooed, “I’ll feed you whatever you want.” He walked into the open plan living room/kitchen and placed Steve on the sofa.

“I’ll be right back baby, I just need to get a couple of things, all right?” he cupped Steve’s face, “you can watch me the entire time, I’ll just be right over there, okay?” he motioned behind him to the fridge.

“Okay, Daddy,” Steve snuffled, rubbing his eyes, “I’ll be fine, Daddy.”

Bucky kissed his baby’s cheek, hating to leave him for even a second but was quick, knowing that Steve was watching him the whole time. Once in the kitchen, Bucky quickly turned the temperature up so that they’d be warm and then grabbed two large water bottles from the fridge, two bars of chocolate, some fruit and Steve’s post-sex favourite cereal bars.

He turned back to Steve, to find him wrapped up in their thick blanket, looking up at Bucky with wide, trusting eyes. When Bucky started walking towards him, Steve’s lips spread into a sleepy beam and reached out for him. Bucky returned his smile, carrying all of their things.

“Hi Dada,” he said when Bucky reached him.

“Hi, my sweetheart,” Bucky said softly and slid onto the sofa next to Steve. He opened his arms and Steve climbed onto his lap, snuggling on his chest, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky pulled the blanket over the two of them and opened one of the water bottles. “Here baby,” he said and raised it to Steve’s lips. He took several mouthfuls of water and then handed it back to Bucky for him to drink from.

“I’m gonna order food baby doll, and then we’ll eat these snacks while we wait, is that all right, honey?” Bucky asked.

“And we can watch _The Little Mermaid_ , Dada?” Steve asked, looking up at Bucky with those pretty doe eyes of his.

“Yeah, sweetie,” Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair. He quickly ordered three large pizzas (given their metabolism), cookie dough, chocolate chip ice cream and two bottles of coke.

“What time will food be here, Daddy?” Steve asked sleepily, tucked under Bucky’s chin.

“In about half an hour, Stevie,” Bucky looked down at his baby, “c’mon we gotta eat somethin’ little one.” He fed Steve about half a large chocolate bar and ate the remaining part himself. Then he fed Steve a banana, some slices of orange and two of Steve’s favourite cereal bars.

When Steve was happily fed and full for the time being, Bucky ate what was left and put all the wrappers, empty bottles and peels on their small living room table.

“ _Little Mermaid_ , now Daddy?” Steve asked, peering up at Bucky.

Bucky kissed his soft mouth, “yeah, baby, _Little Mermaid_ now.”

About fifteen minutes into the film, their food arrived and Bucky fed Steve half of the first pizza, while Steve sang along sleepily to the songs, clapping excitedly. Bucky managed to eat the other half of the pizza before Steve wanted more. Together, they finished one and a half boxes and would save the rest for the next day.

Towards the end of the film, Steve wanted cookie dough and the ice cream so Bucky fed him until he was full. “Is my baby full now?” Bucky asked him, finishing off the dessert.

Steve was nestled against him, dozing softly, “hmm, tummy full. Food yummy.”

Bucky laughed and kissed his nose, then chin. Steve clumsily raised his head and found Bucky’s mouth, he was mostly breathing against Bucky’s lips but it was the most adorable kiss Bucky had ever received. When Steve pulled back, he opened his eyes and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Time for bed princess,” Bucky whispered, stroking Steve’s cheek.

Steve nodded and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, already beginning to drop off, “love you, Dada.”

“I love you too, kitten,” Bucky held him closer. Once Steve was fast asleep, Bucky moved quickly, making sure not to wake him. He quickly cleared away their empty bottles, wrappers and fruit peels. He packed away the left over food and then set to work in their bedroom.

He quickly put their dirty clothes, bedsheets and duvet cover in the wash. He replaced them with fresh linen, put away their lube, before opening a window just a tad to let some fresh air in the room. He then moved onto the bathroom and rinsed out the shower, made sure their towels were still on the radiator, put away their lotion and cleaned Steve’s plug, put it away, before turning the light off.

Once that was all done, he went back to the living room to find Steve still fast asleep. He picked him up, bringing the blanket with him.

“Hmm, Dada,” Steve snuffled drowsily and buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah, baby, Dada’s got you,” Bucky whispered, turning out the lights before going into their bedroom. He closed the door behind them and lay Steve down on the bed, turned out their bedroom lights and lamps, climbing in beside him. Steve latched onto him immediately.

“Night, Daddy,” he blinked his tired eyes up at Bucky and even in the darkness, Bucky could see the ocean in Steve’s baby blues.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead. He smiled sleepily and then he melted against Bucky, falling into a deep sleep.

It took Bucky a little longer to fall asleep but when he did, it was to the sound of his boy’s little snores. A lot had shifted that evening, but it was something Bucky loved entirely.

Just like his love for Steve.

*

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
